Everybody's Fool
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: COMPLETE People didn’t start clapping after Relena’s speech, Heero’s thoughts while she talks and as he pulls the trigger. Now with what happens after Relena’s death, Heero’s own ending and his views on what he’s done. UPDATED, new chapter, the fate of Wu
1. Everybody's Fool

A/N I've been meaning to write this for ages and when I did… It's not like I thought really, oh well I tried and it just wont change so…

Summary: People didn't start clapping after Relena's speech, Heero's thoughts while she talks and as he pulls the trigger.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing there would be a very yaoi-y sequel, needless to say I actually don't own Gundam Wing.

**Everybody's Fool**

_-Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that-_

You truly believe it don't you, everything that you say? Your beliefs are what have kept you going Relena, your beliefs are going to get you killed.

Didn't you realise? Why didn't you realise? Romefeller had absolutely no intention of keeping you alive, they couldn't, you were too dangerous, you still are. As long as you are alive there will be people who think the same way you and there will be people who start to consider the way you do things.

Why can't you understand?__

_-Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled-_

Complete pacifism is impossible. I don't believe in it but still I fight for it, that's ironic but then again, wars are pure irony aren't they.

Complete pacifism could only be achieved if everyone on the planet and on the colonies suddenly raised the white flags and threw down the will to fight, fighting is almost the very essence of man. Why do you think the other pilots and I fight? Fighting is not only the only way we know how to live, it's the only way we can feel alive.__

_-Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she-_

The public adores you, Dermail and the rest of Romefellar know that they cannot outwardly condemn you and cannot order you to be attacked, everything you do must be done by you, even they know they would be criticized if they attacked a pacifist with no defences and, indeed, now you are without defences Relena, your kingdom and your army have fallen, this is the last thing you can do.

Maybe there are some who actually consider your words to be true but as long as there are any who feel anger and the need for revenge and bloodshed in their hearts then your dream is false, it will not be recognised as long as people believe in war and it only takes two people to start one.

I will not allow your dream of peace to give Romefellar an easier path than the one that already exists into the colonies and complete domination of Earth and Outer space.__

_-Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled-_

As long as there is anger in the hearts and souls of humans there can be no such thing as true peace. As long as you are aiming for an end of war however soldiers will be fully prepared to die, they aren't mean to live in peace, even if they know it can never happen, dead is the easier path to walk along.

How long will it be after calling for the complete dearmourment of this world that you start thinking of the soldiers who wielded and fired those weapons as no different as the weapons them selves? The pilots have always been considered to be weapons by those who trained them.

Other soldiers, upon seeing the complete disregard for human life that war takes, must to begin to consider their own lives worthless, believing that they are dying for the next generation, it's the only way they can stay sane.

_-Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie-_

You finish speaking and look up, by the expression on your face I can tell that you have realised what you should have realised all along.

You know I am here to kill you and I realise that you do not look scared nor disapproving, you realise that your death is needed for peace, the culprit will never be caught. My little pacifist how you've changed; if you can approve of assassination as a step towards peace.

Can you have finally realised that your life has become just as worthless if not more than the soldiers fighting and the generals commanding this battle? It is your death that will be of the most value, the last real step towards peace and the final controlled act in this faze of the war? After today, everything will change; you will be the martyr of this war Relena.__

_-I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore-_

Peace cannot be forced, peace will never come about until man has realised the full effects of war upon himself and his family, not just pictures on a television screen.

The blood spilt and tears shed are meaningless.

Ever since any form of organisation has been established man has been trying to control war, let people have their own way, let chaos reign, they will soon realise, soon they will know, the hatred will fester but will eventually die if man has the chance to give in to it completely.

_-It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me and_

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled-_

I do apologize Relena but this cannot be achieved with you standing there, upon your death there will be a public outcry, earth against the colonies, colony against colony, country against country, war will reign until man has burnt out the need to fight, you know this and you understand.

You bow your head and I pull the trigger, no one to save you this time princess

_-It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me and_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool-_

Relena… I'm so sorry.

**Owari?**

A/N Should I continue this, if yes please give me some ideas as to how, I have a basic idea but it's very,_ very_ basic. As always please review.


	2. Parting Shot

AN A very depressing look at war, this is a sequel to my fic 'Everybody's Fool' but you don't need to read that to read this, all you really need to know is that Heero killed Relena just after her speech to Romefellar.

Rating: PG

Summary: What happens after Relena's death, Heero's own ending and his views on what he's done. Deathfic, Sequel to Everybody's Fool, but you don't really need to have read that.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but if anyone's offering to share…

** Parting Shot**

Slowly I glance around the cell, it doesn't look any different from the last time I did, same walls, same stone floor, same video camera and recording equipment embedded in the wall. I could destroy them but what would be the point? I still wouldn't be able to escape.

Gradually I turn my dark-adjusted pupils towards the spot where my imagined window is; imagined, it's always imagined, no one in their right minds would put an ex-gundam pilot in a room with a window.

Then again, they might sooner or later, people are getting careless, we're dying out, people are still enamoured with the fact that we look like teenagers, so harmless. That's why Quatre was always so dangerous.

The rest of us looked like something that they should be afraid of, even in capture, especially in capture, blood thirsty, deadly, looking exactly like the terrorists we were. Quatre never did, he looked as innocent as the day he was born even when he was cursing, kicking and spewing insults in a manner that Duo would have been proud of, he always looked helpless, weak. Like a child disobeying daddy for the first time and waiting to be punished, still defiant but just acting that way for show, no real danger.

They realised the truth after what became universally known as 'The ZERO Incident'. There's no one, on planet or off who hasn't heard the story at least once, it was the best piece of anti-gundam propaganda that Romefellar could have wished for. Quatre still looked innocent though. Even with the blood of thousands of soldiers and innocents alike on his hands.

He still looked… childlike, even when they were leading him to his execution. Parading him in front of the people of the colonies who cheered at the sight of one of the terrorists who had plagued them and given them a bad name. I watched with the others, on a vid-screen thousands of miles away as the bravest of us all walked forward; head held high, into the chamber at the end of the tunnel of people, at the end of his life. Then the shot rang out, the cheer went up and we knew it was over, for one of us at least.

We fought with a kind of numb disbelief after that, I don't think we had actually accepted, after cheating death for so long, that one of us could die. Overall nothing really changed missions still came and we still carried them out, sometimes meeting with the scientists in person and sometimes via a computer.

I remember having to hold Duo back after J made a comment about how he knew Quatre would be the first to go and I remember wondering if Duo's capture and subsequent murder on live, sphere-wide television was a set up, to get him out of the way. After all a terrorist who questions is a danger to everything and everyone around him.

He didn't look like a terrorist though, when he was fighting, struggling with the guards as colony citizens who had managed to break past the barriers attacked him, beating him into submission, wanting to say that they had attacked a gundam pilot and not only that but the one calling himself the God of Death. He never attacked one of his own though, it would have been so easy to break free and use a citizen as a hostage for him to get out. But he knew that if he did that then he'd have to kill them and he could never compromise himself that way. He didn't look like a terrorist then, if you knew what you were looking for he looked like a scared child and I could imagine the accent he'd had a street kid on L2 coming back to say that he knew 'the Ozzies' would get him in the end.

It was about then that people began to realise that we were mortal, we could die, we weren't robots or killing machines or death personified or perfect soldiers. We were dangerous terrorists who would eventually die no matter what; we were human, humans who weren't perfect, humans who made mistakes. And somehow that knowledge made us easier to capture, it gave soldiers who had once had nightmares about us the self-confidence to risk their lives to beat us and slowly but surely we began to weaken.

That's the reason I'm here, in this cell, about to be killed by the man with whom I first fought, Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Marquise, head of the Whitefang… and Relena's brother.

Relena… I still think about her, wonder what would have happened if I hadn't killed her, if we had done things differently, if she'd had a chance to build her dream, her 'world nation'. Instead she was used as a propaganda martyr for OZ and Romefellar. They turned their most frenzied attacks on us all at once, seeking revenge for their assassinated queen, some of them actually seemed to believe the nonsense they spouted to the press, maybe there had been hope for them after all…

But it's too late for all that, Relena is dead, killed by my own hand, Duo and Quatre are dead, killed by the people they had fought to protect, the people who had betrayed them, the people who ended up costing them everything.

I look around again, pretending I can see the sky but even if I could I don't think I'd want to, all out war is what reigns now, fighting and killing without any order whatsoever, if I looked outside all I'd be able to see is the lights of battles, blotting out the stars, both close and far away as dolls and suits fought, senselessly slaughtering.

This was my plan, my solution to a war that had carried on for as long as the colonies had been around, all out chaos, let mankind kill it's own attitude for war.

Hearing the footsteps coming down the corridor I scratch one last mark into the wall next to me, there are five, five years of fighting for us, five pilots originally and five days I've spent in here, there won't be any more marks though it; ends for me today. Today Trowa and Wufei are left to continue on their own. I can't even bring myself to regret my own end but then again I've always been a bit suicidal.

Almost silently the cell door opens and instantly there are the barrels of four guns trained on me, I don't move or flinch, I expected this. Milliardo Peacecraft walks in a second later and I look up at him, towering over my crumpled form.

'I'm sorry,' my eyes tell him.

'I know,' his reply.

I hear the shot a split second before I feel the burning pain rushing through my chest.

Maybe mankind will burn out it's passion for war or maybe they'll become extinct trying to, I don't care, either way, for me, it's finally over.

**Owari**

AN Okay, that was depressing but hey I like writing depressing stuff. On another note I've got ideas for a couple of Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossovers, would anyone be interested in reading one?


	3. Shooting Stars

**AN** Well this is it, the end of my 'Everybody's Fool' series, ends on a rather depressing note but what were you expecting? Please R&R I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Rating **– please seen first chapter

**Summary -** What happened to Trowa and Wufei after Heero's death and the fate of the last of the Gundam Pilots

**Shooting Star**

"Dragon, come away from the window."

It sounds like a request but we both know what will happen if I choose to disobey. Once upon a time I may have done but now… I'm just too tired.

"Yes Treize." The reply is out of my mouth and I'm moving before I've even had a chance to think this though.

Perfect, obedient, servile.

But alive.

At least I can say that, it's more than any of the others can. Duo and Quatre long gone, Heero and Trowa more recently, but no less dead.

Heero was killed a few months ago by Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Marquise, the one man who ever really stood a chance of beating him.

He shouldn't have won like that though, unconfirmed rumour says he's not too far from death himself now, just wasted away, he's got nothing left, not even Earth.

That died just a couple of weeks after Heero did and brought about Trowa's end in the process.

I still don't know what he was thinking, trying to fight with one gundam against… that.

The ultimate weapon, even more so than the gundams.

Two billion people died that day in the initial strike.

More die everyday from the cold, the poisoning, the illnesses associated from the strike, nothing grows there now, the dust is too thick, no light can get through.

The planet is in a virtual ice age, nothing can get through it, anything that is still on that planet will be dead soon, no more shuttles are being sent to try and help what few survivors remain.

Anyone that's still alive has been condemned to a slow and painful death, condemned by the man next to me.

I was on L3 at the time, with Treize of course, and I watched the announcement on the news before looking out of the window and catching the beginning of the explosion.

That was the end of the wars, there is nothing left to fight over, Earth couldn't fight any longer, there wasn't anyone left to do it. Whitefang has been suspiciously silent lately, lending credence to the rumours that Milliardo Peacecraft is either dead or dying, both by his own hand, once he saw what he'd done.

Treize agrees with the rumours. Not officially of course, officially, he proclaimed that the man who was once OZ's golden boy would be hunted till they were certain of his demise with all of his considerable power from his place as the new head of the colonies and hence mankind. Unofficially though, he's decided to let sleeping dogs lie, Quinze and the other leaders will be hunted to the ends of the universe but Zechs' corpse will be left well alone.

Treize is certain he's dead after all he said that there's no way Milliardo could have lived knowing what he'd done, he didn't say whether he was talking about what he'd done to the Earth or what he'd done to Heero, the one person who might have had a chance at understanding him.

It's an honour really that Treize said anything to me at all, a show of how much he trusts me? Or a confirmation of something I've suspected for far too long, that I'm never going to get out of here. Who would I tell anyway? Even if I did manage it.

Yes, I'm alive, but sometimes I wonder if death wouldn't be better.

As I sink onto the floor by Treize's feet I glance quickly once more out of the window.

I don't know why I was even looking, what was I expecting to see?

After all, there are no more shooting stars.

**Owari**

AN Argh, very depressing ending but at least I left one of them alive, this is for anyone who wanted to know what happened to Wufei and Trowa. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
